The Man in the Shop Window
by HeartOfDarkess
Summary: Bella is a 35 year old widowed mother whose life is about to change when she hires a very gorgeous and younger man to help out with the gardening. When they meet, she gets more than just her leaves raked. A/H OOC. Don't Mess with the Help contest entry.
1. Chapter 1

**Twi-Fic Promotions "Don't Mess With the Help" Contest**

**Story Title: The Man in the Shop Window**

**Pen Name: HeartOfDarkess**

**Beta One: Ilovenaley**

**Beta Two: pamela0201**

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the owner. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchises. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N: This is my first foray into a competition...be gentle peeps! Now I have to see the response and hope it's accepted! Enjoy! Thanks for the guys at Project Team Beta and Twi-Fic Promotions...sorry I was such a pest!**

**Chapter 1**

Life had never been the same since he passed, the tragedy of that event messing me up like nobody's business. The one person that I could see myself surviving this crazy life with was taken away from me two years ago, leaving behind our two beautiful, but hormonal, teenage boys and ripping my heart in two. What a life, huh?

Jake and I had married young, I'll admit, and it was pretty much a shotgun wedding after we found ourselves expecting. But, over the years I'd grown to love him more than my own life, and we were a pretty content pair. He was the first and only man I'd ever kissed. It didn't matter that I went without experiencing a life before marrying and giving birth to the twins. My family was my life. However, what was left of my family was on the cusp of disintegrating, as next year my children were headed off to NYU to begin the life I wish I'd had. I had a severe case of empty nest syndrome, and they hadn't even left home yet!

These last two years had been the hardest of my life, and they had flown by so quickly. It had been a time of traumatic change, of heartache and of harsh life lessons as I struggled to be both a mother and a father to our children. The boys had grown quickly into young men, snared themselves some nice girlfriends and achieved good grades at school. Their lives were set. Why was it that time seemed to go in a blur when it came to them, aging me, making me feel redundant when my life wasn't even halfway done? I wished more than anything that I could make time come to a complete standstill, and that the boys were at an age where they still needed me around.

I had little time to enjoy life as it was with my job as an events planner in and around New York City. It was a job I loved, but it took up so much time that I had no life outside of work and the kids. The house was in need of a little TLC, and though the boys helped when they could, they were pretty much gone each weekend, living their lives to the full. That's when time began to mess with me, and change me irrecoverably. Time, or lack of it, was what made me decide to hire someone to do a few odd jobs around the house.

It was a warm, Saturday morning; unusually warm for this time of year in Connecticut. It was early Fall, and the leaves from the maple trees that surrounded the front garden had begun to drop, their red-yellow hue though beautiful, made for a god-awful mess around the yard. I had just sent the boys on their way with friends for a weekend camping trip, and I just didn't feel in the mood to do gardening. I'd spent the entire night planning some events surrounding the launch of a new software company, and was exhausted and desperately in need of a little 'me' time. I wanted nothing more than to curl up with a good book in a sunny corner of my private garden, the amount of unread novels on my shelf a testament to my lack of time.

As I stood out front and assessed the damage, I looked up and spotted a black shiny pick-up truck across the road, with a trailer attached to it that read 'Cullen Home Maintenance – No Job Too Big or Too Small'. In the back of the truck was some gardening tools and a mower as well as numerous tool boxes. Whoever ran this business looked as though they could garden and perhaps do a little maintenance and repair. Perfect.

Just as I tried to commit the number to memory so that I could call when I was back inside, I heard talking and laughter emanating from the house across the street. Jesus, whoever this Cullen was, he must have been a miracle worker. My neighbour, Charlie, was known as the crackpot of the street, the local nut and perpetual recluse. Weird as hell, if you asked me. He kept to himself, never left the house and did not appear to have any family or friends to speak of. He even got his groceries delivered. I always wondered what he did for a living, as he rarely ventured away from his home. Hell, I always thought that if the sun hit his body, he'd disintegrate into a pile of ash! On the rare occasions that I did see him outside, he'd just stare at me with the strangest expression...one that made me feel as if I had a third eye and webbed feet.

I thought about how his self-imposed isolation must affect every part of his life, and stood at the end of my driveway in a daze for a moment. Then, I was quickly brought out of my reverie by the sight of the most beautiful man I'd ever laid eyes on. I took in a gasp of air as I watched him stride confidently down Charlie's driveway. He was absolutely startling. He continued to talk and laugh with Charlie as if they were old friends and shook Charlie's hand, then turned to walk away from him. This gorgeous man had some sort of power to charm the freak of the neighbourhood and I was immediately intrigued by him in more ways than one, my mouth gaping as I watched every turn of his body, every nuance of his movements.

As he neared the end of the driveway, running his long fingers through his bronze hair as he travelled, I noticed how it glistened in the gentle autumn breeze. It was the sort of hair you could run your fingers through and still not hit skin because of its thickness and lustre. The sort of hair that, I bet, smelled of coconut shampoo. His skin was pale, but flawless and thoroughly mouthwatering. His face was angular, his lips red and full. He was...perfect! My eyes grazed downward over his broad shoulders and lithe muscular arms, which bulged beneath the dark blue t-shirt he wore. Before my eyes travelled any further, he suddenly stopped at the end of the driveway and turned towards me, busting me as I blatantly ogled him.

Holy Christ.

"Can I help you?" he asked, as he raised his eyebrows at me and wiped the smile off his handsome, chiselled face, making me melt in my shoes. Seriously. My damned feet were literally swimming in them.

"I um...just noticed the truck and wondered...if...um," I stammered as he moved closer. If he looked great from a distance, he looked even better close up, especially when I noticed his eyes. I'd never seen a more perfect pair of jade green eyes in my life. They shimmered in the sun like a tropical ocean surrounded by swaying palm trees, the flecks of black around them making them look like a piece of exquisite jewellery. Boy, I could get lost in those eyes for days. I immediately felt the blush cross the entire upper half of my body as he stared at me, smirking in response to my obvious embarrassment. I was probably ten years older than him, and a mother for Christ sake! What the hell was I doing blushing like some awkward teenager? I wondered if I was suffering from early onset menopause. Was thirty five too young for that crap?

He chuckled and said, "You wondered...what?" His eyes grazed over me, looking me up and down, his head nodding in approval. A sly, crooked smile crossed his lips, lighting up his face like a Christmas tree as those green eyes met mine.

Shit.

I tore my eyes away from his and mumbled, "If you were available to...to..." Instead of continuing with my attempts to speak, I just pointed towards the pile of gathering leaves in the yard.

"Sure, I can help," he said as he pulled out his phone from his jeans pocket and checked it. "This is your lucky day. I've got nothing on for a few hours, so I can squeeze you in no problem," he laughed as his eyes once again looked me up and down.

Wow.

"Great," I said, clearing my throat, having been reduced to one word sentences. Perfect. Well, there was one plus. At least the one word I said made sense.

Now I'd just have to stop the drool coming out of the corner of my mouth. Yet another challenge... It appeared that I was trying to contest Charlie in the local nutcase stakes.

"I-I will be inside, if you need anything," I said like a blubbering fool. There was no way I could stand being near him. I was truly toast, seriously gone, and needed to go inside to regroup before anything else leaked from my body or blurted from my mouth.

"Sure, no problem," he replied as I felt him watch me move towards the house. I could hear the smile in his voice as I opened the front door and went inside.

Yikes.

I went to the living room and sat on the couch, listening for any signs of movement outside. It was silent, which was probably a good thing. I needed to distract myself, so I picked up one of the novels from the bookshelf and began to read. I read and reread the first few paragraphs about ten times, and though it seemed interesting enough, I just couldn't get the man outside my door out of my mind. What the hell was wrong with me? I was a level-headed, responsible mother of two. This was so unlike me, and yet the thrill in the pit of my stomach could not be mistaken.

Giving up on reading, my eyes glanced towards the window to my private oasis outside, just as the sun's rays streamed through, making it all too tempting to go out into the sunshine. I decided that if the Adonis was working out front, I'd read out back. Book in hand, I snuck outside and walked towards my favourite spot. I took off my shoes and propped my legs up on the table and to set the mood further, I leant over and switched on the nearby water feature and started to read. The sound of the trickling water and the feel of the sun's warmth soothed me as I began to disappear within the fantasy of the book, and I became so engrossed in the first few chapters that I began to lose myself entirely in the story. It was the story of a man who travelled the earth, searching for his lost wife. It had a little supernatural feel to it and had me hooked from the very first word, once I put my mind to reading it and ignored the man out front.

Just as I was getting to the beginning of the third chapter, I heard the back gate rattle. "Err...Miss?" he called.

"Back here," I replied. I looked up and saw him enter through the tall gate as he invaded my little private sanctuary. God he was a sight! He'd removed his t-shirt and tucked it into the back of his jeans, revealing nothing but his well defined muscles and chiselled abs. I swallowed thickly and my mouth immediately went dry, which at least meant that I wouldn't drool all over the place. In place of the drooling, however, fantasies began to invade my mind. I sat up immediately and closed the book, staring at its cover, doing anything I could to stop myself making eye contact with him, my blush once again making an appearance.

"I'm done, Mrs..." he said, pausing as he took the t-shirt from his jeans and wiped away the sweat that soaked his glistening brow with the back of his arm.

Holy mother of God.

"Swan. But that's my mother-in-law's name. I prefer Bella," I said. "Now that I'm single again..." I added as I immediately bit my lip. Why did I just say that?

"Well, Mrs Bella Swan, I noticed you have some beautiful roses out there. You might want to trim the dead blooms off them soon," he advised. "I don't have time to do them now, but if you like I can come back later this afternoon to do them for you."

"Thanks, but I won't be in much this afternoon, Mr Cullen is it?" I queried, fantasising about him doing me instead of the roses. I had officially sunk to an all-time low.

He shrugged his shoulders and answered, "The name's Edward. And it's no problem. I can work out front without you needing to be here."

He finally made himself decent as he put his t-shirt back on which meant could finally look at him without blushing to the point of looking like I had a severe case of sunstroke. "Okay, thanks. How much do I owe you?" I asked, clearing my throat as I tried to stop my voice from cracking.

He chuckled once more as I rose to my feet and put the book on the table. "Oh, forget about paying me," he said, shaking his head. "Though I could go for a cold drink if you don't mind," he added as he smiled that devastating smile again, while his eyes darted all over me, then looked briefly at the book.

I walked to the back door and slid it open, his body suddenly right behind mine, causing me to stop in my tracks. I didn't know this man, and wasn't about to invite him in, no matter how edible he looked or how charming he seemed. He didn't want any money? Perhaps he was expecting some other form of payment instead. No. That could never happen. He was young enough to be...well, according to my calculations, my nephew if I had an older sister.

I turned and stared at him coldly with eyebrows raised, trying to silently convey that he needed to stay put.

"I'll wait here," he said as he raised his arms and backed away from me, conceding defeat.

I closed the door behind me and went to the living room for my wallet. I wasn't about to pay him with just a drink. That would only make me feel obligated to this handsome stranger. He did an hour's work and I figured that fifty should cover it. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of iced tea as well, in case he needed to rehydrate. It was the least I could do.

I raced back outside and found him sitting on my favourite chair reading my book. He placed the book on the table and stood up as soon as I approached him, the blush on his checks making me think I'd caught him doing something he shouldn't have. It was good to see I wasn't the only one glaringly embarrassed by our encounter.

"Here," I said, offering the fifty and the drink to him.

"Thanks, Bella Swan," he said graciously, taking the drink and putting the fifty on the table. "So. You like to read, huh?" he asked casually as he opened the bottle of his drink and put it to his soft, plump lips.

"When I get the chance," I said, watching his Adams apple bobble in his neck as he threw his head back and swallowed the drink in one go. Hello, iced tea commercial! I was seriously unbalanced, my tongue licking my lips and wayward fantasies of him living proof of that. I tried to keep the conversation light as he wiped his mouth and put the empty bottle on the table. "My-my niece brought me a whole stack of books, and I-I'm trying to work my way through them."

"Any good ones?" he asked, trying to stop himself from smirking at my obviously ridiculous behaviour.

Now books, I could have a civil conversation about books. This was good. "I've just started reading this one," I said, pointing at the book on the table. "I'm only two chapters in and already hooked so I guess I'll be finishing this one tonight. You like to read?"

"When I get the chance, though I've been a little too busy lately to have the time," he said as he picked up the book again and skimmed through the pages with interest before placing it back on the table.

"Yep, I guess in your line of business things at this time of year can get a little hectic," I commented. His reaction was that smile again, but his eyes also showed something more.

"Guess so," he answered vaguely, shrugging his broad shoulders. "Anyway, I really have to go. So...later then?" he asked.

It took all the effort I could muster to remove my bottom lip from my teeth.

"Sure. I should be back by four, so I can pay you for the rest of the job then if you turn up around then," I said, noticing that the fifty had gone from the table.

"No need. You've more than rewarded me for my time," he answered, his smile so devastating that I wanted to die. Seriously. And what was with that flirty smile, anyway? Then, I realised. I bet he acted this way around all the lonely female customers. He was ridiculously good looking, so why the hell wouldn't he use his looks to earn extra tips? If I looked as hot as him, I'd do it!

He waved as he turned away from me and walked through the back gate, shutting it behind him. That butt was seriously tight, completely gorgeous and thoroughly watchable. You could definitely fry an egg on that!

"For Christ sake Bella, get a grip," I mumbled as I stood frozen in my place, before shaking my head and going inside to change.

**A/N: I'd love it if you'd share a review or 2! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Twi-Fic Promotions "Don't Mess With the Help" Contest**

**Story Title: The Man in the Shop Window**

**Pen Name: HeartOfDarkess**

**Beta One: Ilovenaley**

**Beta Two: pamela0201**

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the owner. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchises. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Chapter 2**

I was on my way to the city to run some errands and do a little window shopping. It wasn't something I did regularly, but I needed to keep myself busy with the boys gone. I also needed a dress for the upcoming launch the following week, and this particular shopping mall had a great variety of little boutiques to choose from.

I walked past a few shops, my eyes grazing over their window displays, when one particular dress caught my eye. I walked in and took one from the rack in my size, and held it up against me as I stared at my reflection in the floor to ceiling mirror. It was a full length, strapless blue number with a long slit up the side. Though I loved it, it was probably a little too risqué for a function with a bunch of computer geeks. Conservative was what I was looking for. Besides, I reasoned, it was also a little out of my price range.

"That colour looks wonderful with your complexion," said the impeccably dressed, wafer thin shop assistant. "Would you like to try it on?"

"No. I love it, but it's a little too, um, revealing for what I'm looking for," I replied, sighing in regret. It wasn't often that I bought things for myself on a whim, and though my husband's life insurance policy gave us a roof over our heads, I still needed to watch the pennies. It wasn't something I needed, so I reluctantly hung it back on the rack. "Thanks anyway," I whispered as I left the boutique.

I continued browsing through shop after shop, but couldn't find anything else that I liked as much as that blue dress. Deciding that this trip was a waste of time, I walked towards the end of the mall with my head down and tail up. As I approached the top of the escalators that led to the parking lot, the smell of freshly brewed coffee hit my nostrils, causing me to stop in my tracks. "Coffee," I muttered to myself as I looked up and saw that I was standing in front of a Borders bookstore. I walked through the door and the combined scent of coffee and new books overwhelmed my senses.

People milled about everywhere, sitting on the floor reading, as well as lounging at the cafe that was to one side of the huge store. I made a beeline for the coffee counter, passing row upon row of overfilled bookshelves on my way.

"Skim latte please," I asked the girl behind the register.

"Four fifty," she replied, her black hair and pale skin making her look like an emo. "Name?" she asked as I handed her the cash.

"Bella," I replied, as I noticed the huge amount of people who had already ordered and were still waiting for their coffees to be made. I decided to do a little browsing to kill some time, reasoning that my order could take a while. "I'll be back in a minute," I said to the girl, who had already decided to ignore me and serve the next customer. As I walked away from the counter, there appeared to be a huge commotion, with what seemed to be many dozens of people chattering excitedly among themselves.

My eyes darted around the store and I walked towards the source of the noise, stopping and browing the shelves on the way, my curiosity getting the better of me as I wondered what was happening. A long line of people stood around, restlessly waiting for something...or someone to appear, the excitement the air palpable as their voices grew louder.

"I can't believe he's here!" yelled the girl who stood at the end of the line excitedly. "All the girls at school are gonna be so jealous when I show them my signed copy!" she added as she jumped up and down. "I'm so glad he's making this a series! And did you hear they're making a movie about the first one?"

Then, my eyes looked at the book she held, which was by the same author as the one I was reading. The title of this one was Damnation, by E A Masen.

"Skim latte for Bella! BELLA!" shrieked the emo. I raced back to the counter as she shouted my name once more, leaving the throng in my wake. Though the idea of buying the next instalment to the novel I was reading did sound appealing, I wasn't about to line up for an hour to get an autographed copy. I wasn't some panting teenage fan, after all. The commotion behind me seemed to be getting louder, and I couldn't wait to get away from the din and get home to the peace and quiet.

As I was hastily grabbing a lid to put on my coffee, the sweetest voice invaded my ears. "Well, fancy running into you here, Bella Swan," he said smoothly. The girl behind the counter blushed and let out a smirk, causing me to stare at her in confusion before I turned to look at him.

"Um, yes. Small world," I replied, incoherently as ever.

"After an addition to your collection?" he asked.

"No, not really. I just called in to get a coffee," I answered, his eyes playful now. God, what this man was doing to me. He was dressed in a blue button down shirt, with crisply ironed black pants and looked absolutely drop-dead gorgeous. The crowd became louder as he spoke further, the voices seemingly distracting him.

"Well, I have to go. Will you be home soon?" he asked as I looked at what he was wearing once more, and wondered why he'd want to get changed just to clip my dead roses.

"In a while," I said vaguely. "But you seem to be ready to go out, so forget about the work in the garden," I offered.

"Tell you what. If you agree to accompany me out tonight, I'll come back tomorrow and trim your bushes, no charge," he countered.

"You-you want to take me out?" I asked.

"Yep. It's no big deal. Just a little function I'm obligated to go to, which is going to be so dull and boring. You coming with me might make it a little more bearable, that's all," he reasoned casually, as he watched me nervously take a sip of my coffee, and burn my throat in the process. What the hell was I supposed to say?

"Ow, hot!" I complained as the hot coffee took a layer of skin off my tongue. Nope, that wasn't it. Unable to control herself, the emo laughed loudly this time, nearly choking to death as she began to cough.

Christ.

I could feel the heat cross my face again, and felt like chucking the hot drink right in the emo's face.

Feeling thoroughly humiliated, I turned quickly and headed towards the front of the store. I nearly made it out before I felt his hand grasp my arm. "Hey, wait!" he said forcefully as my knees weakened under his touch, stopping me dead.

I was a complete goner.

I turned to look at him with my eyebrows raised in disapproval, then looked at his hand around my arm, clearing my throat to make my point. "Sorry," he mumbled as he released his grip and stepped back with his arms raised once more, just like he did earlier today.

"No problem," I replied, feeling my blush dissipate a little.

"So, what do you think?" he asked.

Gulp.

"Um...I don't know," I replied, unable to find the right answer. Was I really going to pursue this? What would people think with a thirty something woman dating a twenty something man? I wasn't a cougar for Christ sake! I was a mother of two and was extremely sensible. I planned everything and didn't take risks. This was so unlike me.

"Look. Here's my number. If you change your mind, please give me a call," he said as he reached into his pocket, handed me a card and then turned quickly to walk back into the store. I watched him as he spoke to a pretty young woman who stood near the thickening crowd and then saw him disappear in amongst them. I guessed he was a fan of this writer as well.

I walked out of the shop, my mind racing as to what I should do, and just at that moment the card slipped from my sweaty hand and fell to the floor. My mouth gaped as I bent down to pick up the card, which had the name Edward Masen written across it, along with a number. "No way," I muttered as I rose to my feet and caught sight of the display in the store window. A huge sign saying 'Book signing today from the best-selling author E A Masen' was front and centre, along with copies of the new novel. To the right, there he stood, a life-sized cardboard cut-out of the man who had raked my leaves.

"Holy shit!" I shrieked as I dropped my coffee on the ground and covered my mouth with my hand. Thoroughly shocked and embarrassed by the fact that I had assumed that this man was the local gardener, I quickly turned on my heels and bolted for the escalators, never looking back as I made my hasty escape.

I arrived home flustered, thoughts racing through my head as to what had happened. As I pulled into the driveway, I noticed the black truck was still there, and realised the mistake I'd made. I watched as a dark haired, broadly built man left Charlie's house holding a rake, which he put into the trailer before he got into the truck. Edward must have been someone just visiting my neighbour, and had nothing to do with the gardening business.

What an idiot I was!

"But why did he agree to rake the leaves?" I mumbled to myself, trying to work out what the hell was going on as I unlocked the front door and walked in.

I made my way to the back of the house and headed straight outside, picking up the book which was still sitting on the table, trying to get a clue about this man. I opened it to the front page and saw the fifty folded neatly in there, along with something written inside.

_Bella, it was a pleasure to meet you. I will never forget the circumstances we met under, and am a little sad that I'm not a gardener by trade. That way, I'd be able to have an excuse to visit you every weekend. Enjoy the book, and I hope to see you again soon, as your roses really do need pruning...xxxEdward._

Fuck.

I sighed heavily, tracing my hands over his words, which were written to perfection, putting my chicken scratch handwriting to shame.

"Hello?" yelled an unfamiliar voice. "Anyone home?"

I used the fifty as a bookmark, replacing the fold that I'd put on the page that I was up to, and put the book down on the table.

"Yes," I said as I walked towards the gate and opened it. There stood a stunning blonde woman, tall and statuesque, holding a package wrapped in dark blue tissue paper. I immediately recognised her as the woman that Edward spoke to at the book store. She was so gorgeous, and looked like she'd just stepped out of an issue of Vogue with her tight shirt and designer jeans not leaving much to the imagination. Why wouldn't Edward just take her out instead? This girl was in a whole other league from me and would make for far better company. She looked the part to be on his arm, and was already part of his bookish world.

"Hi. I'm Rosalie, Edward's agent," she explained. "Of course, you wouldn't know it with the things he gets me to do. Today I'm apparently his little errand girl," she added icily. Okay, so nice looking, but not very friendly.

"Err...nice to meet you Rosalie. I'm Bella," I answered.

"Yep, I already know who you are, Bella," she grumbled, rolling her eyes. I felt like I was the dumb kid in class, with the way she stared at me through those blue, contemptuous eyes. "You might want to get a doorbell. I stood there knocking for ages," she grumbled.

"So, what can I do for you, Rosalie?" I asked, ignoring her whining as my eyes fixed on the package she held.

"Edward wanted me to give this to you," she answered, forcibly pushing the package at me.

"Oh, no, I can't accept this," I replied stopping her movement with my hand and pushing it back towards her.

She let out a heavy sigh, while her foot tapped on the cement and her scowl made me take a step backwards. "He said to tell you that he's sorry he wasn't entirely honest with you today, and that he wanted to make it up to you. He also said that you're under no obligation to accompany him tonight, but that he'd love it if you would," she parroted, her voice dripping with insincerity and impatience as she shoved the package to my chest, nearly causing me to lose my balance.

"Fine," I replied as I reluctantly accepted the package, clutching it to my chest. What was the harm in accepting his apology anyways?

That was a seriously lame excuse.

"Yep, well, gotta run. Might we see you later then?" she asked sarcastically and with an ounce of venom as I followed her up the driveway.

"I don't know, but thanks anyway," I called after her as she got in her car and started it, revving the engine of her Mercedes with arrogance, her tyres screeching as she made her high profile exit from the usually quiet street. As I turned to go back inside, something caught my attention. I glanced across the street and saw Charlie waving at Rosalie's car and after she was gone, he looked straight at me and smiled nervously.

"What the...?" I murmured as I smiled warily in respose to his gesture, and gave him a half hearted wave in return. "Well that's new."

I turned to the house and walked in, heading straight for my bedroom as I wondered if I'd stepped into an alternate universe.

I sat on the bed and nervously opened the rectangular shaped package, gasping in astonishment as I opened the lid.

In it was the dress I'd admired at the mall, along with a copy of Damnation, and an envelope with my name written on it in beautiful script. I opened the envelope with care, not wanting to tear the edges and pulled out a piece of paper as well as an invitation to the launch of his book.

_Bella, I hope that you don't think it presumptuous of me, but I noticed that you very much liked this dress, and would be most pleased if you would wear it out with me tonight. I will be sending a car to collect you at seven. The driver will wait for fifteen minutes before he leaves, in case you decide to accompany me at the last moment. Again, I would like to apologise. I have become quite popular since the end of last year, and loved that we could just talk without all of that meaningless superficiality getting in the way. It gets a little tiresome when all people are interested in is what you can give them, and as much as I like talking about my books, I'm just a regular guy who wants the simple things in life. I want to get to know you, Mrs Bella Swan, and though I realise I was wrong to deceive you, I loved the time that we spent together. Though it does not excuse my behaviour, it was the very reason why I didn't correct you when you assumed my name was Cullen. I wanted you to talk to me, as a woman would to any other man, and as if I was just a person that you found interesting, without all the other bullshit getting in the way. Forgive me and come tonight. I will be waiting in the hope that I will see you again...xxxEdward. _

Oh Jesus!

What was I supposed to do now?

I sat on the bed and stared at the beautiful dress in the box, terrified to take it out as my mind raced. If I declined his invitation, could I by all rights keep the dress? I loved it, sure, but was accepting it taking advantage of him, or giving him the wrong idea?

**A/N: Reviews turn my frown upside down :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I don't own Twilight. Wanna own a cardboard cutout of Edward though.

Chapter 3

The sun had set, and darkness loomed. Time was ticking, and I knew that if I wanted to be out the door by seven I'd need to start getting ready. I had to make a decision, and make one before it was too late.

I continued to stare at the dress and thought about my life and the kind of person that I had become. I felt that I was a good person who had led a good life...a life that was insignificant, but good nonetheless. I suddenly realized that up until now, I'd always taken the safe route in everything I did and had yet to feel the thrill of acting on impulse...of taking a chance...of throwing caution to the wind. That, I decided, was about to change tonight.

"Oh, why the hell not?" I muttered to myself, finally making my first ever rash decision as I dashed for the bathroom and turned on the shower. Tonight was going to be special. A night I deserved. A night that promised all kinds of possibilities...

I slipped the dress on and after taking much effort to do it up, I turned to stare at my reflection in the mirror, twisting and turning my body as I did so. "Not bad!" I said approvingly. "Not bad at all for a thirty plus mother of twins," I added more descriptively.

I really did look great. I knew that the dress would bring out my curves and make my breasts look bigger, its corseted top bringing out my best as the soft material flowed down my body to the floor, the slit ending mid-thigh. I had the perfect shoes to match, the once worn silver sling-back shoes setting my look off to perfection.

I glanced at my bedside table and picked up the book, opening it to the first page. There on the first page was a picture of him which looked nice enough, but his smile was nowhere near as devastating as I knew it could be. That smile, I hoped, was all for me and no-one else. Just below his picture was another little note.

_Bella, thank you for letting me tend your garden. I hope I can continue to do so...xxxEdward._

I smirked in response to his play on words. Or, was my mind the only one in the gutter?

I took my small silver purse in my hand and checked the mirror briefly once more to ensure that my makeup was still in place. "Oh well, ready as I'll ever be," I whispered, taking a cleansing breath as I heard the car pull into the driveway. I headed for the door just before the driver got the chance to knock and walked outside, locking the door behind me.

"This way, miss," he said, as he strode ahead and opened the door of the stretch limousine for me. I'd only ever been in a limo twice in my life. Once for my wedding, and the other time for my Uncle's funeral.

"Wow," I gasped as I slowly approached the car, its dark tinted windows making it look all the more daunting as the driver took my hand and helped me in.

"Wow indeed," said a familiar voice from inside the vehicle. There he sat; his arms stretched either side of the bench seat, looking even more gorgeous than I remembered as I sat down next to him.

"That colour looks perfect on you," he added, his eyes darting everywhere at once. "You're simply breathtaking, Bella Swan."

I was glad we were sitting in near darkness because my blush was once again making itself known.

"Thanks," I breathed, unable to speak more than one syllable in that moment.

"I'm even tempted to whisk you away somewhere a little more secluded than my stuffy book launch, but then Rosalie would never let me hear the end of it."

"I see. Yes, Rosalie seems...err...nice," I said, hesitating in all the wrong places to make it sound believable.

He broke into a fit of laughter, and said, "Well, I've never heard her described quite like that in a while!"

"Really?" I replied sarcastically. "I am surprised!"

"You're a funny girl, Bella Swan," he said as his laughter continued.

"I'm hardly a girl, and I'm not that particularly funny either," I replied automatically in response.

He then gave me a disapproving look, causing me to clear my throat nervously. "You really don't see yourself very clearly, do you?" he asked.

"Well, I don't know about that, but I am a little perplexed," I replied, brushing off his statement.

"About what?" he asked.

"I don't understand...why all this? Why all the trouble?" I asked, shrugging my shoulders as I looked around the confines of the car. "You could have your pick of much younger, prettier girls than me to have on your arm tonight, and without all this wasted effort. You know I'm old enough to be your..."

"Shhh," he interrupted, putting his finger against his lips.

"Sorry."

"Don't. Don't apologise, Bella," he whispered as his eyes met mine. He leaned in closer and reached for the button to the privacy screen, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply as the screen rose up and isolated us from the driver. "You have no idea the effect you have on men, do you, Bella Swan?" he purred.

"Not unless you want to count a few drunk, middle-aged suits propositioning me, no I don't," I answered, trying but failing miserably to slow my breathing.

"Don't you know how I've noticed you, how I've waited for so long to find a way to meet you?" he asked, opening his eyes. I felt myself becoming lost in them once more.

"But, we've only just met," I stated, confused by his question, trying to focus on our conversation as I felt my pulse pound in my head.

"Oh I noticed you way before we met, Bella. I've been visiting my editor for months now, who, by the way has a huge crush on you. He likes to work from home and so I had to visit him when he wanted to work on rewrites," he explained.

"You mean Charlie?" I asked, surprised by his comment.

"Yes. He's rather a recluse and a bit of an oddball, but very talented. Luckily for me he didn't have the courage to talk to you and because of you, he requested to work from home. My publisher wanted to retain his services and so I gave him what he wanted," he explained.

"Oh," I replied, taken aback by all this information. "So does he have a problem with me going out with you tonight?" I asked, a little concerned by Charlie being so strange as well as having a crush on me.

"No I don't think so, but too bad if he does," he responded as he shook his head emphatically. "Because I don't like to share," he added, taking another deep breath and sighing this time, his eyes never taking themselves off mine.

"Me either," I replied as I cleared my throat, his beauty drawing me closer as I began to pant.

"I'm so glad you came tonight. I want to make this night special, and I have everything planned."

A planner...I liked it. Oh, why was I so taken in by this man?

"Sounds intriguing," I breathed his face suddenly inches from mine as he twisted his body to face me, his arm winding its way around my shoulder. His free hand then reached up and cupped my chin gently, the scent of his aftershave drowning my senses. I felt my whole body weaken, my bones turn to nothing as I soaked him up.

"Oh, you have no idea, Bella Swan," he whispered as those jade eyes captured mine. "You see, I'm doing a little research for my next project. The lead character meets a new, older but wiser woman who is sexier than hell, but has reservations about the relationship," he said, his crooked smile making its reappearance as his hot breath fanned over my face.

"I bet you say that to all the girls," I murmured as his hand moved from my chin to my shoulder, his fingers sweeping gently up and down my arm.

"Not at all. I've never said that to anyone else before," he whispered. "And I'm sorry I'm being so direct, but I can't help myself when I'm around you. I've wanted to kiss you from the moment I saw you," he said seductively. "Purely for research purposes of course," he added, smiling wickedly.

I giggled in response, his smile warming further in response to my reaction.

Then, he leant in and kissed me sweetly, his lips gentle and wary as they moved against mine, sending wave after wave of adrenalin crashing through me. My stomach was suddenly tied in knots, and my head spun in response to his every touch.

"Tell me more," I murmured into his mouth, kissing him softly, my control wavering as his hand ran down my arm and touched my thigh.

"Well, the woman is young but has experienced great tragedy in her life. She then meets a mysterious man who is under her employ, but fascinates her like no other, awakening feelings in her that she thought dead and buried," he said, as he ran his tongue just inside my lips.

"Hmmm...sounds fascinating," I moaned as his lips grazed my jaw and found their way down my neck, causing me to shiver.

"And then, he takes her to a secluded rooftop of an old hotel," he said as his hand ran up the inside of my thigh, caressing my skin as his mouth found my earlobe, sucking on it gently.

"Uh-huh," I panted, his touch bringing me undone, my self-control wavering.

"And makes love to her under the stars," he breathed in my ear.

"Good story. Sounds like a bestseller to me," I murmured as my heart threatened to jump out of my chest.

Then, he held me tightly and crushed his lips to mine, his prominent erection against my thigh causing my body to stiffen in response as the reality of the situation returned. I realised that this was going way too fast. I withdrew from his lips and stared at him, the heat from my blush running all the way down to my toes. "Um...don't you think we'd better take things a little slower?" I asked as he still held me.

"No," he replied, refusing to let me go. "Why should we wait when we feel this way about each other?"

"Um...well...it's just that it's...been a while for me," I replied, embarrassed by my lack of recent experience.

"It's been a while for me as well, Bella, and I'm tired of waiting. Besides, don't you think it's time you stopped thinking and just tried to _feel_ for once in your life?" he asked as he pressed himself into me further.

"Um...I don't know," I replied, shivering against his touch.

"Well, let me help you decide," he whispered in my ear. "Now, here's what I want you to do. I want you to stop being so careful and let go, Bella Swan. Let all your feelings out. I can take it," he whispered against my neck. "I want it," he growled as the heat from his body radiated through me.

That was the final straw.

Losing every last shred of self-control, I threw my leg over his lap, straddling him as I attacked his throat, his erection suddenly straining through his perfectly pressed pants as I ground myself into him.

"Mmmm, Bella, my sweet Bella, that's it!" he hissed as he threw his head back and his hands snaked up my back, pulling me towards him. Then, he held me closely and kissed me, his tongue plunging into my mouth with urgency. I kissed him just as fiercely in response, and our tongues danced together as the excitement rose in my body. I began to finally lose myself in the moment, the heat between us overwhelming, and his hips bucking into mine as he gripped me even tighter.

"Oh, God!" I shrieked as our mouths released for a moment. I felt his hand run down my back and slip underneath my dress, the heat of his skin incredible!

In the middle of our throes of passion, we hadn't realised that the car had stopped. "Well, this is interesting," Rosalie said as she opened the door and peered in, the rush of cool air bringing our little interlude to an abrupt halt. "Sorry you two, but you'd better straighten yourselves up. Time to meet and greet."

"Sorry," I said in return as we disentangled ourselves from each other. Edward covered his protruding bulge, wincing as he tried to keep himself together and focus.

"You may be a good agent, but your timing sucks, Rosalie Hale," he complained as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Give me a minute," he added, trying to regain his composure.

Rosalie rolled her eyes in response and let out a heavy sigh in frustration. "Fine, but don't take all night," she huffed.

After enduring a few moments watching Rosalie silently check her watch, he said finally, "Okay, let's do this."

As we stepped through the doorway of the hotel function room, holding hands, the hordes of press and hangers-on descended like ants to honey. Cameras flashed and people gossiped about the woman who was on Edward's arm as we walked through the surrounding crowd.

As he schmoozed with everyone he met, using all his charm and wit, he never took his hand away from mine and kept checking to see if I was alright. I kept a huge smile on my face as I squeezed his hand in assurance every time he glanced towards me, though I was nervous to be around this much publicity and exposure. I liked my life to be private, and wondered where the pictures taken would end up.

One hour into the launch and just before he was due to give his speech, I decided to freshen up. "I'll be right back," I said.

He kissed the back of my hand and reluctantly let me go and said, "I have to head for the podium anyway. Charlie's about to announce me."

I walked to the end of the room and entered the ornate ladies bathroom; its marble walls and sinks making it look regal, and making me feel even more out of place than I already did. As I washed up and checked my makeup, I jumped as Rosalie threw open the bathroom door and rushed towards the mirror next to me.

"It's going well, I think," she said, smiling for the first time as she stared at her reflection, checking her hair and makeup.

"Yes," I answered, watching as she smothered her plump lips with a thick layer of red lipstick.

"But this is nothing compared with the European tour," she added, causing my heart to sink. Of course he was committed to a book tour. I knew that. Didn't I?

"When do you leave for that?" I asked, hoping that I would get a little more time with him before he had to leave.

"He didn't tell you? We fly out tomorrow," she said, smirking in satisfaction, no doubt thinking that I wasn't worth his time. I tended to agree with her.

"I guess he didn't get around to it," I murmured, my brows knitting together as she ran her fingers through her gorgeous hair.

"Yeh, guess not," she said, finally facing me and adding, "You honestly didn't see things going on further did you?" she said in mock sympathy. "Oh, you did, didn't you?" she said, trying to stop herself from roaring with laughter.

God she was a cold, heartless bitch, but could I expect anything different? I mean, really, what did I think was going to happen? A happily ever after? With our age difference and my excess baggage? I grunted in response to my thoughts, shaking my head in self-disapproval for entertaining such ridiculous fantasies. He was a writer, so of course he knew how to use the pen to get what he wanted. I was just his latest conquest to fall for his charms and become an accessory to help promote his book. Or, a walking charity case. Either way, this was all over after tonight. I decided then and there I'd make sure things ended on my terms.

"Yeh, well tell him I said to have a nice life," I said as I rushed out of the bathroom, my eyes darting everywhere amongst the throng of press, pretty women and old, fat businessmen. I couldn't see him amongst the crowd, and easily slipped out of the room without anyone noticing. The last thing I heard was Charlie's voice over the loudspeaker as he announced Edward to the podium. Sometimes it was an advantage to feel invisible like that. To feel that you're some sort of relic, gathering dust on the shelf with no-one to gaze at you and tell you that you're worthwhile. Then, you were never noticed when you left a room. Tears rolled down my face as I walked away from him and his strange world of fantasy.

I didn't go home. I took myself to the reception desk at the hotel and booked myself a room, not wanting to go home in case he tried to find me. I was pleased I never gave him my number, and spent the night contemplating my life and its meaning, and thinking about how this time next year the boys would be away at College and how my nest would finally be entirely empty. I tried not to think of him. Instead I sat up all night on the balcony of my room, slowly emptying the mini bar, watching as the city lights glittered then faded, giving way to the reality of a new day... Ah, yes. Reality...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the owner. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchises. No copyright infringement is intended.

CHAPTER 4

One year later...

The children were gone. They decided to get a place together, rooming with some other college friends who lived closer to campus. My life seemed to be going nowhere, and I was in a constant state of fitful sleep, work and cooking meals for one. I truly had no sense of purpose any longer and found things to be...dull. Monotonous. Tedious. I could not see the forest for the trees, the lightness of life or any way of finding self-fulfilment, my obvious error being choosing to live my life through my children instead of discovering the meaning of my own.

It was Fall again, and those incessant leaves made their reappearance, along with memories of him. _Edward._ His books were a smash, and I would have had to be living under a rock not to notice that. The movie based on the first novel had just been released and the madness surrounding the premiere was ridiculous. I avoided watching the movie or reading about his exploits like the plague, and had not read a single book since he left. I was going to throw his book away, but thought if things got desperate money-wise, I could sell it on e-bay. I was forever the practical thinker.

I made no contact with him, and never acknowledged anything he sent, returning any packages that arrived untouched. I owed him no explanations, no loyalty and did not want to open up the Pandora's box of my fragile heart ever again. He would be just fine without me, his burgeoning career taking him around the world and away from home, and no doubt meeting attractive young women, which would probably eventually lead him to his true love.

I on the other hand, was on the wrong side of thirty. It was odd. A year ago I was vital, fun-loving and relatively happy in my rather small, insignificant life. Then, he gave me a sniff of what other possibilities life could offer, and like coming down from an all-time high, I crashed with a giant thud, having never recovered since.

"Oh God, I've become my mother!" I shrieked as I dropped my coffee cup on the kitchen tile, sending it smashing into a million pieces as I tried to eat my breakfast. I had become her. Never satisfied with her own life, Renee searched for the next best thing, always thinking that the grass was always greener elsewhere, and that only got worse after she divorced my dad, Phil. She wasn't satisfied with comfortable. She wanted _more._ And now I'd begun to mimic her behaviour and set my standards way too high...and in the process had found a new way to set myself up for bitter disappointment.

"Shit!" I cried, shaking my fists in the air, placing full blame on the heavens for my plight. "Just another perfect day in fucking paradise!"

A light knock came at the door as I tried to clean up the mess, grumbling further profanities to myself as I picked up the last remnants of the splintered cup. "Just a minute!" I yelled, cursing the heavens for interrupting my miserable existence.

The door knocked once more, louder this time, the insistent caller beginning to piss me off. _"Just a minute!"_ I roared.

All went silent. I assumed the caller either gave up, or had mustered sudden patience. "Probably a hawker," I mumbled as I picked myself up off the floor and headed towards the front door.

I opened the door and stared out, but no-one was there. Then, as I was about to retreat inside and slam the door shut in frustration, the most wonderful scent of roses hit my nostrils. My eyes followed the smell downward, and on the porch sat a beautifully arranged bunch of roses, tied in a blue satin ribbon.

"What the hell?" I questioned in surprise as I studied the perfect blooms which were a mixture of colours from pinks to purples and reds. I then heard the sound of a revving engine and turned my gaze towards the source of the noise, which came from the end of the street. A shiny black truck pulled into my driveway, which seemed vaguely familiar. As it neared where I stood, I gasped in shock as I saw who was behind the wheel.

There he was, and if it were at all possible, he'd become even more handsome than he was before. His face was now graced with a pair of framed tortoiseshell eye glasses, the image of an accomplished author now complete.

My mouth hung open as I stood frozen in place, watching him get out of the truck, that devastating smile still there, and his hair a little longer but still just as shiny.

"Well, hello, miss. I'm new to the area and promoting my business," he said, that smile widening.

"Um...business?" I stammered, the drool threatening to make a comeback.

"My card," he said as he took a business card from his pocket and offered it to me. I quickly snatched it from him, hoping that he wouldn't get the chance to touch me, but at the same time wanting him to more than anything.

I read the card to myself, which said 'Cullen and Masen Landscapes – No Job Too Big or Too Small'. "You're kidding me, right?" I asked with suspicion, thinking this was part of some elaborate plan as I tucked the card into the bunch of roses.

"Oh, I assure you I'm not kidding. I noticed your roses were in need of some pruning, and took the liberty of doing that and also making up the remaining flowers into a bouquet for you," he said, pointing towards the flowers I held in my hand.

"I thought I recognised the colours," I said, his choice of colours among every rose bush I had surrounding either side of the driveway. "But you really didn't need to..."

"Yes, I did," he interrupted. "I've spent the last year travelling and promoting the movie, but all I thought of was you, so I've made some decisions. I decided that if you'd have me, I would like to be your exclusive landscape designer and gardener, if you will reinstate me as your employee," he requested formally, a tiny smirk hidden underneath a veil of sincerity.

"But, what about your career?" I asked as I pressed my nose into the roses, inhaling their scent distractedly.

"Oh, I'll still have time to write. My partner Emmett will take on all the other jobs except yours. Besides, business has never been better. I've helped him expand his clientele while he still gets to run the show. He's more than happy with our arrangement," he said, smiling crookedly once more.

"Which reminds me...I have a gift for you," he remembered as he quickly ran to the truck and opened the door, retrieving something from the front seat. "I believe you don't have this one yet," he whispered as he ran back, winking as he offered it to me.

It was the third book in his series, the title 'Salvation' written across the cover which was overlaid by an illustration of a single red rose. I stared at the book with widened eyes as I took it in my free hand.

"This is a first run hardcopy, not even released yet," he said excitedly as he moved from foot to foot, pointing at his latest accomplishment. "Open it," he asked, brimming with enthusiasm like a small child as he took the roses from me.

I ran my hand over the cover and slowly opened the book. On the first page was a written dedication:

_To Bella. My heart lies broken before you, asking for your forgiveness, for now you are my only Salvation. xxxEdward._

"Nice play on words," I said sarcastically as I snapped the book shut and offered it back to him. "I'm sure it will help boost sales."

"You think I wrote that dedication to boost sales?" he asked, staring at me incredulously as he moved his hands away, forcing me to hold onto the book.

"It crossed my mind," I answered.

"After all this time, you still don't see yourself very clearly do you?" he asked.

I shrugged my shoulders, conceding that I could not possibly see what he saw in me, still unable to understand why he was here. Why he appeared to want me still, even after all this time had passed. Why my stomach was tied in knots and why I ached to touch him. Why the tears now threatened to flow and bring me undone completely, right in front of the one person that I was trying to push away.

"Bella, every word I said was true. I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was leaving, but I knew that you wouldn't go out with me if I told you," he apologised with sincerity, his face pained by my reaction.

"Yes, well of course I wouldn't. What would be the point?" I shot back, the tears now streaming from my eyes.

He moved in closer, his jade green eyes capturing me within them as he whispered, "Don't cry, Bella. None of this is your fault. It was all my fault, and I shouldn't have waited so long. I knew the day I left was looming, and I was too afraid to ask you sooner. For that, I apologise," he said with sincerity, his voice filled with emotion.

He reached for my face, gently brushing the tears away from my cheek with the pad of his thumb, his eyes now boring into mine. "Please, Bella. I need you. I'm not going anywhere now, and if I have to go anywhere from now on, I promise that I will take you with me and leave Rosalie at home to look after your garden, since she may be looking for a change in career," he said with a half smile, testing to see if he could use humour to convince me.

I stared at him with confusion for a moment, my fleeting concern about Rosalie just that...fleeting. What was more important was the man who stood before me, asking for my forgiveness in his own obtuse way. I couldn't help but smile through watery eyes in return at his attempts to bring me out of my sadness.

"So, Mrs Bella Swan. What do you think of my proposal? Do I get the job?" he asked as both hands clutched my jaw. Then my favourite, crooked smile danced across his face, absolutely dazzling me.

That smile tipped the scales in his favour and I sighed, finally conceding defeat. He was just too good. "You're hired!" I shouted, as a sly smile crossed my face. Then, carefully and nearly reverently, he leant in and kissed me, the roses and book falling to the ground as he scooped me up and cradled me tightly in his arms, his lips never leaving mine as he carried me inside...


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Twilight. I'm just too lazy to write my novel at the moment!

CHAPTER 5

EPOV

What a year it had been. Who would have thought I'd be here, on the precipice of getting everything I'd wished for. Who would have imagined that I would be here in Bella's room, sitting on her bed, my life about to truly begin. It nearly didn't work out that way, I realised, thanks to my stupid cowardice and the overbearing, interfering Rosalie...

**One year earlier...**

I had never seen a vision more beautiful. Bella Swan, the epitome of perfection, had agreed to accompany me on a date to the book launch. My only regret was that it took me months to work up the courage to ask her, and that was only because I caught her staring at me after my meeting with Charlie. Poor sap. He was a boy in a man's body, one who had a crush on his neighbour.

I will never forget the first time I spoke to her, watching as her mouth opened and she stammered to find the words to ask for my help. I agreed to help her, of course, and when she left me to rake her leaves, I ran across the street and borrowed a rake and some garden bags from Emmett's truck to complete the task. He was more than happy to help, and I'd spoken to him on more than one occasion when I visited Charlie. He was the sort of guy I could become friends with, so much so that I eventually became his business partner.

I was never more thrilled to be under Bella's employ on that fateful day...it was so much better than writing.

Then on that very same day, I saw her as I walked into the shopping centre toward Borders, arriving just in time for my book signing, spotting her as she held the most exquisite blue dress up against her, her expression a mixture of joy and disappointment as she placed the dress back on the rack and turned to leave.

I knew what I had to do. I had to get her that dress, have her wear it, and make her mine any way I could. I had never believed in love at first sight, but when I saw her, I just knew. It was so clear to me, but because I had left things unspoken for so long, I did nothing but admire her from afar. What a fool I was! I was due to fly out to Paris the very next day for my European tour, and I was out of time and options. I sent Rosalie out to buy said dress and deliver it to Bella personally, too afraid to present it to her myself. I was such a coward, and used the pen to get her attention, writing various declarations within each of the books that she had of mine, but that was all I had the courage to do.

And then, she agreed to go with me. I will never forget the way she looked when she stepped outside her home and got in the car. My world shifted in that moment, as if it were a freight train heading on the only track that was there, straight, true, and oh so fast. I had no choice. I had to make her mine. I had the entire evening planned, and as much as I had taken things slowly with women before, I didn't have that luxury this time. I had a small window of opportunity to make things work that night, or I wouldn't see her for close to a year.

I had planned to take her to the rooftop of the hotel to watch the stars. If, by the grace of God, she had agreed to take things further it would have been sheer bliss...complete ecstasy. I was so inexperienced in the art of seduction in my short romantic life, having only ever had one relationship prior to wanting Bella. That relationship was with a girl, not with a woman. Bella was a woman with a lifetime of experiences I couldn't understand. That excited me, but also frightened me at the same time, to be with a woman who knew things that I would never dream of knowing. I wanted her to teach me everything, but at the same time I needed to break down the barriers that I sensed she had built around her after having experienced such tragedy in her life.

As I sat there in the car with her, holding her, kissing her, I was the most willing pupil in history. No other woman had made me feel such longing, such lust, such...love. It was a frightening and exciting feeling all rolled up into a little ball. As she lost control and threw her body onto mine, I wanted her more in that moment than I ever wanted a woman before. Of course, Rosalie decided to crash the party, and just when things were getting interesting.

The launch was going well, with Bella accompanying me quietly, standing back as I spoke to all the right people, shook a thousand hands and prepared to make my speech. Then, my world came crashing down. After I reluctantly let her go and freshen up, Charlie had announced me. After I had made my generic speech, smiling at the crowd because I knew that Bella was in it, Rosalie made her way through to stand in front of me, looking like the proverbial cat that got the cream. For her to be smiling, I knew something was wrong. Very wrong.

"Thank you all for coming tonight," I finished, my speech ending as the crowd applauded. I quickly made my away across the room, my eyes searching through the crowded room as Rosalie followed silently behind. Cameras clicked and popped as the applause continued, but I didn't care. I was a man on a mission, and nothing was going to stop me from finding Bella.

"You won't find her, Edward. She's gone," she said coldly as she grasped my arm near the doorway.

"What do you mean, she's gone?" I said, in a high pitched voice as I shrugged out of her grasp.

"As in, she left," she confirmed, looking at me as if I was stupid.

"Why?"

"Beats me, Edward," she said, smirking slightly.

"What the hell have you done?" I accused, knowing she was holding out on me.

Her eyes darted around the room, and she pushed me through the door to the foyer of the hotel. "Not here, Edward. Let's go get a drink," she said as she tried to take me by the arm.

"I don't want a drink!" I groaned as I pushed her away, causing her to stagger back against the wall near the elevators.

And then, it happened. She gripped me by the lapels and pulled me against her, crushing her lips to mine. I was so shocked, that I had no time to react until her tongue tried to part my lips and her hand reached down to my trousers and began to rub. "Rose!" I screamed finally as I tore myself away from her, pain and confusion shooting through my veins.

"You know you want me," she said with confidence. "You just don't want to admit it."

"No, you're wrong," I said, trying to remain calm. She knew what had happened to Bella, so I had to tread carefully in order to find out what happened to her. "We work together, that's all, and as much as I appreciate all you've done for me..."

"Well, you could show me some gratitude," she interrupted, winking as she leaned in and tried to grab my ass.

"No, Rosalie. Now you need to tell me what happened to Bella," I pressed as I took a reflexive step backwards and brushed her wandering hands away, my brows creased with worry as I rejected her advances.

Rosalie's eyes searched mine, and a sudden pang of realisation crossed her face. "Oh God, you love her! I can't believe this!" she said in shock as her eyes began to fill with tears. Well, this was a first. In the three years I'd known her, she'd never once cried.

"Look, Rosalie," I said softly, "please, just tell me what happened." I had now resorted to begging...and I would have crawled on my hands and knees if I had to.

"I fucked up, Edward. That's what happened. I got jealous, possessive and tried to push all of them away from you," she sobbed, wiping her tears away as she spoke.

"What do you mean all of them?"

"I mean exactly that. All of them, Edward. I've loved you for so long now, that I thought if I kept any of the stupid women that followed you around away, that you'd see how they didn't care and choose me. It seems that I'd been wasting my efforts...until this time."

I was momentarily taken aback. Rosalie had never even shown one bit of affection toward me, treating me as an agent would a client. We had a productive work life, and I never had any reason to believe she had feelings for me. She was cold as ice, and never showed her true feelings. She had no idea what love was if she loved me. I of course, saw her as my agent. Nothing more. Oh, this was just great.

"I had no idea," I said apologetically as the latter part of what she said hit me. I always wondered why women had never responded well to me after meeting Rosalie. She scared the shit out of anyone who tried to get close to me. Anger began to well within me as I watched her continue to cry. As much as a woman crying usually brought me undone, I began to wonder if she was doing this to keep me from finding Bella.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I told Bella you weren't interested in anything beyond tonight, and she said to tell you to have a nice life, and left."

Then, I suddenly snapped. Freaked. Lost it. "Who the fuck do you think you are?" I screamed in frustration, feeling cheated and fed up to the eyeballs with her selfish behaviour.

"Who the fuck am I? I'm the errand-girl-cum-secretary-cum agent bitch who got your career to where it was, Edward Masen, and don't you ever forget that!" she yelled through her crocodile tears.

"Well I don't give a shit what you've done for my career, because you've just ruined my fucking life!" I roared, causing the woman at the reception desk and the few patrons to stop and stare in response. And then, the throng of press burst through the door, our screaming obviously drawing their attention. Rosalie spun around and faced the popping and snapping cameras before she let out a sly smile and turned to face me, the hatred in her eyes unmistakable.

"Oh, really? _I've_ ruined _your _life? Well you've ruined mine, so now you know how I feel! I've had enough of this bullshit...I fucking quit!" she spat viciously as she turned on her heels and walked away. I stood there, motionless, watching as Rosalie left the hotel, the situation I found myself in leaving me standing there in a state of shock, the combined gasps of those who witnessed our conversation causing me to freeze in my spot...the love of my life lost...my life as I knew it...over.

After waiting at her house all night, I gave up. She was not returning, and I had run out of time, and as much as I hated Rosalie for what she had done, I was contractually obligated to leave that day, and going alone was the only solution.

Charlie came over several times during the night, offering his help and words of comfort as I stood outside and waited for Bella to come home...but she never came. I had lost the love of my life...the emptiness and pain my only friend from that day forth...until now.

BPOV

**The present time...**

He took me to my room and placed me on the end of the bed, his gentle eyes unable to be hidden by his glasses as he sat beside me. His hand reached up and gently traced my jaw and his smile had been replaced by a nervous, excited expression.

I reached my hands up to his face and carefully removed his glasses, his eyes absolutely breathtaking as I stared into their depths. "Do you need these to see?" I asked as I folded the glasses in my hands, his hypnotic stare and gentle touch sending a sudden jolt through my body as he ran his fingers down my throat and rested his palm on my chest. He drew in a quiet gasp he felt my heart thunder and pulse race under his touch.

"No, they're mainly for reading, but I forget to take them off sometimes," he answered, smiling as he watched me reach over and delicately place his glasses on the dresser.

"Bella Swan, I want to finish what we started the last time we were together. Would that be okay?" he asked, his magnificent eyes filled with question and a little desperation.

"Um...well...I-I need to tell you something first. I've never been with anyone else but Jake, so I don't have much experience with being with other men," I admitted, averting my eyes from him as I spoke. His hand left my heart and moved under my chin and tilted it gently upwards to meet his gaze.

"I understand, Bella. I've only had one other serious relationship, and that was a long time ago."

"Rosalie?" I asked, and he threw his head back and laughed at my witty retort.

"No, as a matter of fact, Rosalie gave me her notice about a year ago. Artistic differences..." Though I sensed that there was something more to that particular story, I chose to ignore his statment and find out more about his romantic history.

"Oh," I said. "But you loved someone once, right?"

"No, I don't think I loved her," he answered. "Tanya was my high school sweetheart, and after we went our separate ways for College, we drifted apart. We were always much better friends than lovers, Bella."

"And that's it?" I asked, unable to believe that no-one else had ensnared his heart.

"Bella, I'll admit that I've had women accompany me to work events, and a few have even shared my bed...well that is until Rosalie sent them running for the hills."

Though I was relieved that Rosalie had kept some of his admirers at bay, my heart lurched at the very idea of _anyone_ having shared his bed before.

"Bella, believe me when I say this...there has been no-one else in my life since the day I laid eyes on you. Well, unless you wish to count my right hand of course," he said, attempting to use humour to reassure me.

I rolled my eyes and snorted at his joke, realising that it was an unrealistic notion to believe that he'd never had other women in his life. He tentatively reached out to touch my face, and as he did, I felt my body begin to relax under his soothing caresses.

"So adorable. Bella, you are so lovely. Now let's talk about something else. I don't want to discuss my lacklustre past, I want to talk about us," he said smoothly.

"I can't believe that's it," I muttered, searching his face for any signs of insincerity.

"As much as I've had one or two casual dates since Tanya, Mrs Bella Swan, my romantic life has been somewhat on the backburner until very recently."

"Really?"

"Really," he confirmed, his genuine expression telling me he was speaking the truth.

"Okay," I replied, trying to process the gravity of his confession as he stroked my face softly with the back of his knuckles. I shuddered under his touch, and suddenly craved more.

Sensing that I needed further convincing, he pressed on. "Don't you know that this is all just as new for me as it is for you? Bella, I need you more than I've needed anyone else before, and it scares the hell out of me," he confessed as his cheeks reddened. "But if you don't want to go further, I'll understand," he added pointedly, his voice tinged with regret. "I won't like it, but I'll understand."

"Thanks, Edward. I appreciate your honesty," I said, immediately feeling stupid for saying anything at all. Way to kill a mood, Bella.

Then his expression changed from one of defeat to one of stubbornness and determination. "But just know this, Bella Swan. Once I set my mind on something, I usually get what I want, sooner or later," he added fiercely as his touch burned through my skin.

"Oh, I bet you do," I said with a resigned sigh, my insecurities beginning to melt away with every word he spoke. Sensing my weakening resolve, he placed both hands on my jaw and drew me closer to make his point.

"And I'm not going anywhere until your order me away, so please, just let me in...oh God please Bella?" he begged, his eyes darkening with desire. My body began to shake nervously, but there was no way I had the strength to deny him any longer.

His eyes darted over my face as he waited for my answer. "Yes," I said softly, my voice cracking as I spoke that one...pivotal...word.

He slid his hand behind my back and pulled me closer with the other as he reached behind my head, enfolding me in his heated embrace. "You're shaking," he acknowledged as he hesitated and stared longingly into my eyes. "Are you alright?"

"You have no idea the effect you have on women, do you Edward Masen?" I countered as I laughed nervously, throwing his best line back at him.

His face broke into a glorious grin, showing his beautiful white teeth. "Not unless you want to count a few silly teenagers screaming my name in public, no I don't. But I find them so unappealing. I prefer the company of a real woman," he answered as he leant in closely and ran his soft, wet tongue over my lips seductively. I knew I was done for.

Crap.

"Oh really? Well, I only prefer the company of the hired help these days," I said as I grasped his tongue between my lips and sucked on it, encouraging him entrance into my mouth as I snaked my hands through his silken hair. He chuckled under his breath in response and though my body was still shaking, it was now for a very different reason. I needed him...more than I'd ever needed anything before.

He murmured my name and plunged his tongue into my mouth. I hungrily took it within me, his hot mouth covering mine as our tongues tangled. I was drowning in him, and in the best way imaginable. He tasted of mint toothpaste and aftershave, and I couldn't get enough of his soft, probing, thoroughly delicious tongue. He breathed heavily into my mouth, causing me to lose my own breath in the process as our tastes intermingled.

"So good...you taste so good," he moaned unevenly into my mouth as he released our kiss, his tongue working its merry way across my jaw and toward my ear. "I want you so much baby," he breathed as he licked my earlobe, his voice like liquid ambrosia, the name he called me making me shudder. My head was spinning in response as my breathing became so rapid, so shallow, that I thought I was going to pass out.

"Mmmm, Edward," I panted as he sucked my lobe and grunted into my ear, his hands working their way to my shoulders, finally stroking my arms just as he did in the car.

"Your skin is so soft, Bella," he whispered as he released my ear and peppered kisses down my neck, "I want to feel more of it, baby," he demanded.

His hands left my arms and made their way downward, taking in the hem of my shirt and pulling it upward. I gasped in response, sorely tempted to stop him as I felt the blush cross my face. He stopped and sat back, his eyes searching my face. "Your blush is lovely, Mrs Bella Swan," he murmured. "But there's no need to be embarrassed."

I smiled coyly in response, and as he watched me, his hands tentatively moved my shirt upward, his eyes questioning me silently. "I don't like it when I blush," I pouted. "It gives my feelings away far too easily."

"Well you shouldn't hide the way you feel. It's part of who you are, Bella. Oh, and by the way, pout all you want, but I plan to make that blush spread to the very tips of your toes, if you will allow me," he said, smiling wickedly as his breaths came hard and sharp. "Please?"

Without thought or hesitation, I lifted my arms up, giving him permission to undress me. He slowly pulled up my shirt...so slow that as he peeled the material away, it tickled my skin, and the most delicious moan escaped his lips as he removed the shirt from my head and tossed it on the floor.

"Hmmm...no bra. I like it," he said, nodding his head in approval, his sideways grin telling me that he was rather surprised by my lack of underwear. I wasn't about to tell him that my lack of bra was due to that fact that I had been a tad lazy and had expected only my own company for the day. As his eyes moved their way downwards, I was using every part of my will and strength to stop myself from covering my breasts, my hands clasping nervously at my sides until I could stand it no longer and moved my arms upward.

He moved quickly, placing his hands on my arms to stop me and said, "No don't. Don't cover up. Let me look at you. Please?" My mouth gaped, but I couldn't find the words to say anything as my emotions pressed the mute button on my voice.

The blush was heating every part of me now as his darkened eyes took me in. Tentatively, he reached up and stroked my face with his fingers, their light dusting on my skin making every nerve prickle and every hair on my body stand on end. His magical hands then meandered down to my shoulders, goose bumps appearing on my skin in the wake of his touch. Then they finally found their way to my breasts, his fingers lightly brushing against my already hardened nipples. I bit my lower lip and closed my eyes as I gave myself in to the sensations of him touching me, while at the same time trying to stop myself thinking about the fact that he was looking at me. As my desire increased, the walls that I had built around me began to crumble, so much so that his feather light touch was not enough. I was sorely tempted to thrust my breasts into his palms as my skin craved his. Instead I let out a small whimper. "Edward," I moaned as I opened my eyes and watched him watch me, his eyes transfixed on my breasts as he touched me.

I watched him as he stroked my sensitive skin, the goose bumps all over my body now. He palmed one of my breasts, kneading it lightly as he stared at them lustfully...his expression fascinated...wanton. His tongue darted out of his mouth and ran over his lips as he watched my skin's response to his touch, finally taking both nipples between his fingers and twirling softly. "Yes," I whispered as I threw my head back and my chest forward.

"Oh Bella...you're exquisite," he sighed as he leant down and replaced one hand with his mouth, firstly licking my nipple lightly before pulling the pebbled skin into his mouth and sucking, feeling my nipple elongate within his mouth while he palmed my other breast. "Mmmm," he hummed against my nipple as his tongue flicked over the hardened skin repeatedly.

I bit my lip once more and closed my eyes, giving into the sensations that were overwhelming me as he switched breasts. I don't know how, but the second his mouth covered my other breast, I felt even more stimulation than with the first. My breathing became jagged, and my pulse pounded in my head as my body began to sing with feeling.

"You have beautiful breasts, Bella," he whispered as he released his mouth from mine and looked at me, the heat from my blush now down to my chest. He took my hands in his and kissed them languidly, slowly caressing each individual finger with his soft lips. Then, I realised he still had all of his clothing on, and wanted to even things up.

"Your turn," I breathed, gazing at him through hooded eyes. My eyes travelled down toward his chest, begging him to remove that shirt...my body aching to be next to his.

His hands quickly released mine and in a rush he removed his shirt, as if he was concerned that I would change my mind. I was too far gone to do that. Taking the opportunity to tell him in no uncertain terms that I wanted him, I turned and climbed onto the bed, crawling on all fours and as I did, he grasped my hips and flipped me onto my back. I gasped in surprise as I lay on the bed, my arms and legs splayed out for him, my body silently beckoning him to take whatever he wanted. He sat there kneeled on the bed between my legs, and he smiled his glorious smile at me as his eyes wandered all over my body and stopped at the waistband of my jeans.

"Your turn," he repeated, smiling through his words as he took my ankle in his hand and massaged the ball of my foot briefly, before he surprised me and put my toes to his lips, his tongue darting out and licking them one by one.

"Unghh," I muttered incoherently as he gently placed my leg down, his hands snaking up my quivering legs and to the button of my jeans.

"May I?" he asked of me with a raised eyebrow, and I nodded yes without hesitation. I would have given him anything he wanted in that moment.

He unbuttoned my jeans and slowly unzipped them, clasping his hands over the waistband of my jeans, gathering my underwear along with it. My blush increased further as I covered my eyes with my hand and said, "Oh my..."

"Oh my indeed," he said, and the smile in his voice was unmistakable. "Lift please, Bella," he requested as I felt him tug at my jeans, his fingernails scraping my skin as he worked them downward. I lifted my hips and allowed him to slowly slide them off my body. I felt as though I was on fire, and he had yet to touch me where I wanted him most.

I could not open my eyes, laying there naked before him. No other man but Jake had seen me this way. I felt the bed move, and at the same time I heard the sound of a zipper being undone before he neared me, finally lying beside me on the bed. "Open your eyes, Bella. I want to see them," he near begged, his body close but not one bit of his skin touching me, his heat radiating outwardly, drawing me in.

I opened my eyes and looked at him, a gasp escaping my lips as I looked into the depths of his green ones. "You are the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on, Bella," he said seductively, his voice dripping with sincerity and lust.

"You're pretty beautiful yourself," I answered truthfully. This man embodied perfection, and yet he desired me. I just didn't understand it.

Tempted to put myself down, I bit my lip instead, not wanting to ruin the moment. "And when you bite that lip, it just drives me crazy," he added as he watched my mouth and let out a little moan.

Try as I might to stop myself, I couldn't help but let my eyes wander downward to his chest which was peppered with light hairs, then take in his pecs which were hard, stare at his erect nipples, his tight abs, and bite my lip even harder as my eyes wandered down to the v that trailed to his huge, hardened cock. My teeth released my lip and my mouth gaped open in response to this perfectly constructed body.

I glanced towards his hand which clutched a condom, supressing a smile as I thought of his presumptuousness. "So, you were _expecting_ something to happen between us, then?" I boldly asked.

He shook his head and blushed as if he'd been caught doing something naughty. "Hoped Bella...only ever hoped," he whispered as he put the condom packet between his teeth and tore it open. I watched as he removed the condom, tossed away the wrapper and slowly rolled it over his engorged member.

Once done, he looked at me through his lashes and reached out to touch my face lightly once more, a small smile spreading across his face. He was taking things slowly with me, and though I appreciated the gesture, what I really wanted to do is jump his bones and ride that cock like there was no tomorrow. I sighed in response to my wayward thoughts and gave into the slow burn that he was invoking.

"Beautiful," he murmured as he took me in his arms and crushed his lips to mine, our tongues finding one another, melding and tickling, exploring and tasting. It was heavenly, and though I was never a fan of making out, Edward had converted me to this very sexual and primal activity without effort, his expert tongue making me want him with every fibre of my being.

"Bella...I...want you so much," he muttered into my mouth as he bucked his hips against my thighs, nearly causing me to come right then and there.

"Hmmm...I want you too, baby," I replied, causing him to gasp as he plunged his tongue into my mouth again.

"You drive me wild when you call me that," he said as he withdrew his tongue and voraciously attacked my throat, sucking and licking my skin, making me his. God this man was driving me crazy, the wetness I now felt gather between my legs living proof of what he was able to do to me.

"Me too," I replied, smiling and panting as he worked his way downward to my chest, briefly flicking his tongue over my nipples, his actions causing me to hiss.

Then, his fingers laced down my stomach and found my slick folds, as he gently stroked my slit, teasing me...titillating me...touching me ever so lightly. "Good God, Bella...you're so fucking wet!" he growled as his mouth travelled downward and his body shifted so that his face was between my legs.

He looked up at me, his face filled with need as he gently stroked my thighs. "May I?" he asked as he looked at me, his eyes wandering to my mouth, looking for my approval.

"Oh God yes," I whispered as I reached down and stroked his hair, causing him to smile triumphantly at me.

With that, he turned his gaze downward and pushed my legs further apart, his hands gripping my thighs as he placed his tongue at my entrance and licked upwards, again his touch feather light.

"More," I commanded, my hips moving towards his face, my hands pressing into his hair, my body craving more friction.

"As you wish," he replied as his hot breath hit my sensitive skin. He lifted my legs up and drew them over his shoulders, pressing my knees further apart, revealing me completely to him.

"Fuck," he uttered as his tongue darted out and grazed my inner lips, his teeth nipping my sensitive skin as one of his hands left my thigh, his fingers tantalising my entrance.

"God, Edward, more!" I pleaded with him as I slowly began to lose control and tried to press my flesh further into his face.

"More of this?" he asked as he licked my lips, working his way slowly up and down, tormenting me to the point of madness.

"I-I!" I stammered whimpering, wordlessly begging him to give me more friction.

"Or this?" he said as he quickly plunged his fingers into me and clasped his hot mouth around my clit, his tongue flicking over it as he sucked hard on my flesh.

"Yesssss!" I yelped as the sensations overloaded my body like electricity shooting through my pulsating veins, my body shuddering under the force of his suddenly urgent caresses. When I thought I could stand no more, his fingers curled upwards and found my sweet spot, and I felt them repeatedly rubbing and twisting as he pushed the walls within me. My hips bucked in response to the sensations, and I had no idea what he was doing, but it was damn well mind-blowing!

"Yes! Fuck yes!" I screamed as he worked every inch of me, his mouth and hands working in a glorious rhythm as he coaxed me over the edge and I came with a gush. He kissed my mound gently before his mouth released from me and he pumping his fingers within me one last time before he removed them. "Oh Christ," I squeaked as he removed his fingers and smiled up at me.

"That was the single most sexiest thing I've ever seen," he said, panting as he worked his way up to my mouth, my legs still over his shoulders, and drove his tongue in, probing, piercing me through. He was at my entrance and positioned himself there, waiting as he released our kiss. "May I?" he asked once more through blazing green eyes, and I nodded quickly, my body craving him.

With that, he slowly filled me. "Oh baby, so tight, so wet...so, so good," he moaned as his eyes closed briefly. The sensation of him filling me was unlike anything I'd felt...way better than I'd ever imagined. "Bella, oh, yes!" he cried as he opened his eyes and stared intently at me, his orbs boring into mine with an intensity I'd not seen before. He was...beautiful. Magnificent. Mine!

An entire year of pent up frustration seemed to wash through him as he withdrew from me and pushed into me once more, the force this time penetrating me deeper. "Ah..." I moaned as my eyes rolled and fluttered, his stare increasing with intensity as he slowly made love to me, our bodies settling into a wonderful symphony of rhythm.

I shut my eyes as I began to lose myself in the sensations. "Look at me Bella," he demanded. I opened my eyes and stared at his beautiful face...a face that was expressing nothing but pure lust, and his eyes flickered, as though green flames were lighting their way.

He thrust into me again, grunting as his jaw tensed. "God, Bella!" he ground out through clenched teeth as his cheeks puffed in and out. "I want to see your face when you come with me," he commanded with an authoritative tone. "Will you show me, Bella?"

"Um-hmm," I replied as I bucked my hips into him, and his thrusts increased deliciously slowly. His pumping became more deliberate and I tried with everything I had to keep my eyes open as he filled me, touched me...loved me.

"Yes, yes, Bella, that's it!" he growled, claiming me as his thrusting increased, the head of his cock hitting my sweet spot each and every time, the oxygen being expelled from my lungs with every movement as my hips moved upward to meet his.

Never taking his eyes off me, he reached down and flicked my clit with his thumb, then began to circle it deliberately. "Come for me, baby," he commanded in desperation as I reached down and cupped his balls in my hands, the sweat pouring from his body making him look delectable.

_"_"_Oh Bella! Jesus fucking Christ_!" he cursed, grinding into me frantically, panting as he watched me come undone.

_Yes! Oh fuck yes!"_ I screamed as I felt myself let go, throbbing around him as his eyes widened in response to my caress.

"_Bella!" _he cried as he fell over the edge and released into me, his face twisting and contorting as he grunted loudly, his hips frantically pumping into me as I squeezed his tightening balls between my fingers and felt his release.

He rolled onto his back, our bodies still connected as he pulled me on top of him and wrapped his arms and legs around me. His expression was exultant as he held me close, raining kisses all over my face as we both came down from our respective highs.

"Wow! That was just...wow! Remind me to send you away for another year!" I said excitedly, my heart hammering against his own.

He let out a small laugh, but then his expression suddenly became serious. "I'm sorry, but I'm not going anywhere, Bella," he warned. "Except to maybe whisk you away for a candlelit dinner tonight at the old hotel, love," he added with a smile before suddenly snapping his mouth shut.

As shocked as I was by his apparent slip of the tongue, I gave him a smile of assurance before resting my ear against his heaving chest and listening to his thundering heart, and that's when I had my ephiphany. Though I knew that the feelings that now invaded my every pore could threaten the survival of my already fragile heart, I also knew that it was too late...not just for me, but for Edward as well.

"Sounds like the beginnings of another great story, don't you think?" I questioned, kissing him on his perfect chest before dragging my tongue along his smooth skin.

"I couldn't agree more, love," he acquiesced as he moved his hips against mine, his gentle thrusts causing me to hiss with pleasure and give in to the exquisite feelings that now flooded every part of me. I let out a sigh of contentment as I realised that our story was just beginning, and that, finally, we were both on the exact same page.

I was such a goner...


End file.
